


GAME OF THRONES 2: SIX MONTHS LATER - THE LEAKED SCRIPT

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya bashing, Bad Humor, Bran bashing, Canon Compliant, Gen, Jormund endgame, M/M, NOT for Sansa fans, Not A Fix-It, Not A Real Leak, Not For Arya Fans, Not For Bran Fans, Not For Tyrion Fans, Or Sort Of, Parody, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Sansa bashing, Self-Indulgent, Spitefic, The Author Didn't Like Season 8, The Author Didn't Like The Finale, The Author is Mean and Petty, Tyrion bashing, You Have Been Warned, but just in case..., except for one bit, in case anyone needs to know that, that should be all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "If you think this has a happy ending," and all that.





	GAME OF THRONES 2: SIX MONTHS LATER - THE LEAKED SCRIPT

 

 

INT. THE RED KEEP

 

SER BRIENNE OF TARTH stands in the middle of the THRONE ROOM. She seems frazzled and exasperated. Behind her, we see SEVERAL SMALL FIRES and SMOKE, and a haggard LORD TYRION LANNISTER, HAND OF THE KING filling a cup of wine from a large pitcher.

 

BRIENNE: Your Grace, it seems the Dornishmen have no intention of seeking a peaceful resolution to the conflict, after... (she hesitates, visibly troubled) Well, after the rather indelicate way you informed their Prince that Robert's Rebellion and all that followed, up to Oberyn Martell's death and Ellaria's botched revenge plot, was "based on a lie." And that in the end, Princess Elia's public humiliation and secret repudiation by Prince Rhaegar, not to mention her eventual rape and murder, along with the slaughter of her children, were just "insignificant details" in the grand scheme of things and "nothing to concern yourselves with." (she takes a deep breath)

 

BRIENNE: (cont.) Yara Greyjoy has also declared herself Queen of the Iron Islands after hastily summoning the Kingsmoot. With Dorne clamoring for independence and the North having gained it already, the Ironborn seem to have remembered their old claims, too, and... (she abruptly stops)

 

Finally, we see what's in front of her. It's KING BRANDON THE BROKEN, with a mysterious little smile on his lips and a dejected SER PODRICK PAYNE at his back.

 

BRIENNE: Pardon me, Your Grace, but you haven't even said a word yet. And I have been reporting on the state of the Realm for the last two hours.

 

BRAN: (in a distant, vaguely smug tone) Everything is as it should be. We all are where we are meant to be. I sense you still have a role to play in this...

 

It's always the same cryptic, if not downright incoherent, answers. As Bran rambles on, Pod looks imploringly to his old mentor, as if begging her to somehow save the Six Kingdoms when their ineffectual ruler won't do anything. Brienne's hand TWITCHES on the HILT OF HER SWORD, but she catches herself and tries to regain her composure. She thinks she's never understood the late JAIME LANNISTER more in her life.

 

The camera pans to TYRION, who briefly stops drinking.

 

TYRION: (dully) I have made a mistake. Yet another mistake. (he takes up the pitcher again)

 

 

\----------

 

 

EXT. THE SUMMER ISLANDS

 

A SHIRTLESS, SMILING SER BRONN OF THE BLACKWATER, FORMER LORD OF HIGHGARDEN AND MASTER OF COIN UNDER BRANDON I lays on a soft, embroidered cloth on a SANDY BEACH. Taking all of House Tyrell's money and all his earnings from the brothels in King's Landing and hightaling it out of Westeros before the crisis in the Six Kingdoms could worsen seems to have been a smart choice.

 

BRONN: Pass the crab.

 

SER DAVOS SEAWORTH, laying next to him and equally SHIRTLESS AND CONTENT, passes the crab. He is enjoying RETIREMENT away from the exhausting mess of lords and kings in Westeros. Life is good.

 

 

\----------

 

 

INT. WINTERFELL

 

SANSA STARK, QUEEN IN THE NORTH is smiling. It's the PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVE SMILE her face has been stuck in through the entirety of GAME OF THRONES 1, SEASON 8, yet it looks somewhat more uneasy and tired. But it's all she has left.

 

In front of her, NORTHERN LORD 1 is complaining about having been treated in a rude and condescending way even though he was just trying to talk to her about the necessary post-war reconstructions in the North. Behind him, other NORTHERN LORDS nod solemnly or mutter angrily to each other, recognizing that that's a very common experience when dealing with the Queen.

 

SANSA cuts him off with an abrupt gesture of the hand.

 

SANSA: (sassily) You're all dumb and I don't need any of you. I'm the only smart person in Westeros. Both Arya and Tyrion Lannister used to say it all the time, so it's true.

 

The Northern Lords start SHOUTING INDIGNANTLY.

 

Sansa is upset about her SHARP, BITING WIT not working on them for some reason she can't begin to understand. Her smile even falters for a moment, but she sticks it firmly in place.

 

She's slowly starting to remember that both her brother, ROBB STARK and her half-brother-cousin, JAEGON STARKARYEN were proclaimed KING IN THE NORTH by OTHER PEOPLE who didn't even ask for their opinion, didn't really want the job, and never really cared about Northern independence. To be fair, that's something her father, NED STARK never really cared about, either.

 

But it's too late to go back on her decision, now.

 

 

\----------

 

 

EXT. THE DECK OF ARYA'S SHIP, ARC-STEALER

 

ARYA STARK looks out into the distance. There's THREE ISLANDS on the horizon. Arya looks to the side. There's a GRIZZLED SAILOR next to her.

 

ARYA: What do you mean, Elissa Farman already discovered them and named them?

 

The sailor shrugs.

 

ARYA: (uncertainly) Oh. Well. I guess we'll just keep going west, then. Maybe we'll do the whole Sunset Sea and circle back to Essos, who knows.

 

The sailor thinks that's a dumb, dangerous idea. But his CAPTAIN has a habit of threatening people with her sword and practicing with her bow in places where ANYONE could walk in and get an arrow in the chest. The whole crew is too SCARED to ever tell her no. They just wish they'd had more time to tell their families goodbye.

 

 

\----------

 

 

INT. A LARGE, WOODEN HALL IN THE TRUE NORTH

 

A warm fire crackles happily in the hearth in the middle of the rather dark and smoky yet cozy single room. A large group of WILDLINGS is PARTYING, passing FOOD and ALE around and DANCING. An acoustic version of SPIRIT IN THE SKY BY KEIINO is heard above the CHEERS AND LAUGHTER. It will later be covered and made SADDER by FLORENCE WELCH, and this new version will be played in the END CREDITS.

 

The CHIEFTAIN TORMUND and HIS CONSORT JON are DANCING among their people. Many stop to look at them, clapping and cheering them on.

 

Tormund hugs Jon close and then dips him in a not particularly elegant but VERY ENTHUSIASTIC casquet.

 

Jon: (half-laughing, probably a little drunk) WHEN NORTHERN LIGHTS ARE DAAAAANCIIIIIIIIIIIIING

 

Tormund looks at him, beaming with LOVE and PRIDE. He still hasn't quite figured out how he managed to snatch himself a Southern lord and almost-king, but all that matters to him is that he's making HIS LITTLE CROW happy after all the shit he went though.

 

TORMUND: (passionately, holding Jon to himself again and spinning around) HE LÅ E LOI LAAAAAAAAAA

 

GHOST is running and jumping around them excitedly, barking loudly, as if he were attempting to dance, too. He loves his TWO MASTERS and is glad that Jon finally recovered from whatever had gotten into him and started PETTING HIM and PLAYING WITH HIM again.

 

 

FADE TO BLACK

 

 

END CREDITS

 

 


End file.
